I Know You
by trycee
Summary: Present Day: Mulder and Scully get cornered by a fellow doctor at the grocery store, inviting them to a bbq. Someone from Scully's past causes a stir.
1. Chapter 1

**I Know You**

**Part 1**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Present Day, 2011**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

**Mulder and Scully Home:  
><strong>

Mulder bolted up from the bed as the morning light streamed in from the window blinding him. He shielded his eyes and then reached to the right of him, searching for the small red head he was so used to feeling against him. He turned to see the bed was empty. He quickly placed his tired feet on the carpeted bedroom floor and then stood up and made his way into the kitchen where he saw her sitting at a bar stool dressed in a light silk nightgown with a matching robe. Scully looked up and smiled at the sight of him. "Morning, Mulder...", she said, glancing back down at the morning paper in front of her.

Mulder didn't answer, instead he walked up to her and nuzzled her neck which caused a shriek to arise from her from the tickle of his five o'clock shadow. "Morning gorgeous...", he said, in his silky bedroom voice. "Scully, you know I don't like waking up to an empty bed..."

She looked up at him and then planted a series of soft kisses on his lips. "Sorry, Mulder...I really needed some coffee and you looked too peaceful to wake..."

Mulder snatched up her coffee cup and took a large gulp. "You're forgiven..."

Scully smiled and then ran her hand up his arm and then pulled him down for a deeper kiss. "It's my day off..."

"Ooh...What did you have in mind," he said, stepping closer to her.

Scully rolled her eyes. "As much as that would be appreciated...I was thinking more along the lines of grocery shopping..."

Mulder stepped back. "Grocery Shopping?"

"I figured if we tried to go another day without groceries in the house...You might start withering away..."

"We can't have that now can we...", he said, moving over to the coffee pot and pouring himself a cup of his own.

"I know it's not the most exciting thing to do...", she said, taking a bite of a piece of toast. "But it has to be done..."

"Scully...there has to be something more to the day then grocery shopping for me...Can't I sit in the car, you know I hate shopping..."

"I know," she sighed. "Just shop with me though, please Mulder, and I promise we'll find something to do that you like..."

"In this town?", he smirked. "Scully...this town doesn't even appear on a map...There's one grocery store the size of the X-Files office...One Pizza restaurant...One liquor store and one gas station..."

"Or we could go shop near my job...There's more stores there and there's actual places to go...", she said trying to plant the idea in his head. "We could hit up the video store...I can drop them back off on my way to work tomorrow morning..."

Mulder frowned. "For an hour's drive into town, Scully?..."

She looked surprised. "I drive that far everyday, it's not a big deal..."

"Video store...and Lunch at Bruno's...," he said, extending his hand. "Is that a deal?"

"Okay," she said, slapping his hand away. "Its a shame I have to bribe you to go grocery shopping with me..."

Mulder smiled. "Scully, name me one guy that enjoys grocery shopping? It ranks up there with underwear and sock shopping..."

"Which reminds me, " she said, hopping off the stool and walking over to him. She tugged at the elastic on his silk boxers. "You could use a few new pair...Some of these are from your single days..."

"They attracted you...", he smirked.

"Oh you think I fell in love with you because of your boxers?"

"That and what's in them..."

Scully chuckled. "Actually I fell in love with you long before I saw what was in them...but that was just a bonus...A very nice and _large_ bonus..."

"Mmmm," he said, pressing his lips firmly against hers.

After a loving kiss, they pulled apart and then Mulder threw opened the fridge door to find it bare. "Reminds me of my apartment days..."

"That's what I was talking about...The quicker we get there the sooner we get back...So let's hustle..."

**Scottie's Grocery Store:**

Scully could tell immediately that Mulder would be no help to her as she shopped. She scoured the paper as other customer's zoomed past them. Mulder was slumped over the cart, shaking his head occasionally. He hated shopping with Scully because she always took her time and did price comparisons while he had to stand and wait patiently. Scully could hear every exasperated sigh that Mulder would make every few seconds but she ignored him as she checked each item against her list as she went. She glanced around at the produce and began to fill several plastic bags with fresh lettuce when a hand reached out and touched hers. She looked up to find a woman standing in front of her. "Dr. Scully...I thought you lived over an hour away...", the dark haired woman said, glancing from Scully to Mulder.

"Dr. Avery," Scully said, trying to smile. "I'm surprised to see you here..."

"I live about five minutes away...", the woman smiled warmly. "Now who is this?", she asked nosily as she extended a hand to Mulder.

"This is my...Mulder...", Scully said, grasping Mulder's hand.

Mulder stepped closer to Scully, as a way of letting Dr. Mildred Avery know that he was Scully's 'man'.

"I've seen you around...," she said to Mulder and then smiled warmly. "You make a very cute couple..."

"Thank You," Scully smiled genuinely.

Mulder looked down at Scully and smiled as well. Just then a 6 ft tall bald headed man walked up to Dr. Avery's side. "Oh," she said, embarrassed. "This is my husband, George Holden Avery."

"George," Mulder said, shaking the older man's hand. "I'm Fox Mulder...and this is my...Scully..."

"Dr. Dana Scully," she said, shaking his hand.

"She works with me though I know hardly anything about you at all...", Dr. Avery said pointedly. "Nine years and yet we only see each other in passing..."

Scully felt put-upon but she smiled warmly and answered. "I usually don't go to any of the social gatherings...Mulder and I...We live so far away...", she said, as an explanation. It was a lame excuse and she knew it but the couple didn't seem to notice.

"Nonsense," Mildred sighed. "You both must come to our BBQ this afternoon! I will not take Hell-No for an answer! Most of the doctor's and nurses from Our Lady will be there..."

Mulder could see in Scully's eyes that she was trying to formulate an excuse but wasn't coming up with any. He too was trying to find any excuse that would do..._New Puppy, Milking of Cows, Helpless Elderly Relative...Alien Abduction..._But before either of them could answer, a card with the couples address was shoved into Scully's hand.

"Now...We're all gathering around 2 at my house..."

"That's in about three hours...", Mulder said, searching Scully's eyes.

For nine years she had been the Avoidance Queen, getting out of Christmas Parties, New Year's Eve celebrations, Christenings and even Retirement parties. He wasn't sure how she did it but she always seemed to come up with something but for some reason, her mind seemed to be blank. He looked down at himself and Scully. "Ah...We're not dressed for the occasion...We're dressed for some power lifting of groceries...", he said, pointing towards the grocery cart.

Scully had on a blue jean jacket and matching jeans with a simple plain pink t-shirt. Mulder was unshaven, wearing a gray t-shirt and black jeans and a leather jacket.

"Nonsense," Mildred said, waving him off. "It's casual...come as you are..."

"That sounds great," Scully said, shooting a smile at the couple.

She then glanced quickly at Mulder and they're eyes met and he knew he would be spending the time not at Bruno's but dealing with a bunch of doctors he could care less about.

"What should we bring?", Scully asked.

"Oh!", Mildred laughed. "Whatever you think of I'm sure will be fine! We'll have everything...beef brisket, pork ribs..." She then looked alarmed. "Oh...but we'll have chicken too," she said, glancing at Mulder. "It's not kosher but it's the best we can do..."

"Great!", Mulder said, with a fake smile.

Scully had glanced down but then smiled cordially to the Avery's. "See you at 2..."

"Great! I'm so excited! Wait to everyone finds out I snagged the elusive Dr. Scully and her beau for my party! No one thought you'd ever show up to anything...", Mildred beamed.

"Oh! Is that so...", Scully said, as her face turned a slight pink in color.

"See you soon...", Mildred said, turning on her heels with her husband and walking off.

Both Mulder and Scully stood in place as they waited for the air to clear of the Avery's. "OMG..", Scully spoke.

"Kosher...," Mulder huffed. "Damn biggots...How the hell did we get roped into this Scully...you're usually so good at getting us out of these things..."

Scully's eyebrow raised. "You're blaming me Mulder? As I recall, I wasn't the only one standing there..."

Mulder shrugged his shoulder's. "Yeah but you're the one that knows her..."

"I don't know her...I know OF her," she said, pushing the cart over to the fruit. "Well...that goes our shopping trip...We can't let it sit around and rot in the car...", she sighed.

"I know what we can bring..."

"What?", she said, curiously.

"Beer...If I have to sit for a few hours with those people, I wanna be buzzed..."

"I have to agree," she sighed. "And we're certainly not dressed for a party...", she said, looking Mulder over.

"What do we do? We can't ditch them as much as I'd like too...over a cliff," he said.

"Well...We could shop and get some better clothes...You could shave in a bathroom...We could look more decent," she said, looking down at her simple pink t-shirt and jeans.

"More shopping," he sighed. "Great...Just the kind of day I dreamed off..."

"Nine years is along time to avoid all these get-togethers," she chuckled. "I didn't even realize it was that long..."

"As far as I'm concerned, it could've been longer."

Scully nodded. She stepped away from the buggy, pushing it filled with it's contents to the side and then grabbed Mulder's hand. "Come on...Let's get those clothes...I want us looking nice when we see everyone..."

Mulder looked down at Scully's finger's intertwined with his. "Okay...but what do I get for this?"

Scully shook her head. "Its like shopping with a three year old...Come on, Mulder...I want '_my beau_' presentable..."

"Okay Scully," he said, as they walked hand in hand. "I'll be on my best behavior. But they better be as well..."

**Please Leave A Review: Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Know You**

**Part 2**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Present Day, 2011**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

_**The Avery Home**_

_**Colonial 6 bedroom Home**_

_**White Picket Fence with 2.5 kids**_

Mulder's head was pounding. He'd spent nearly two hours 'shopping' with Scully at the local department store. Everything he reached for she would snatch out of his hands. He wondered when he had lost the ability to shop for himself, after all, he used to wear Armani suits and was dressed quite sharply. But those were his single days, when shopping impressed women and when he shopped out of necessity. Now his clothes were often picked out for him by Scully and she made sure his ties weren't so colorful and exotic as he would choose. He still looked good but what he wore was toned completely down compared to what he used to wear. He grabbed for a bright blue dress shirt and Scully shook her head. "No Mulder...what next Bermuda shirts and knee hi-socks?", she sighed.

Mulder removed his hand and stood there as she placed shirt after shirt up to him. She stepped back so she could judge him. "No...not that..." So by the time they arrived at The Avery's Home his dull headache had increased full force.

He was clean shaven and dressed in a nice neutral tone, a nice black sweater and gray slacks with a nice black pair of leather loafers. Scully had bought herself a nice blue dress that brought out her eyes. She had put on stockings and black flats because she was unable to find heels that matched her outfit. She looked tiny next to him but he extended his hand and gripped hers. In the other hand he was gripping a bag of imported beer and a few bottles of wine for the hostess.

"Wow," Mildred said, as she looked them over. "What a difference three hours make..."

Scully took it as a compliment but she could tell by the pinch she received in her palm that he hadn't. A crowd of people welcomed them to the beautifully decorated back yard. They were dressed as 'casually' as they were and Scully felt relieved that they hadn't listened to Mildred's advice and come as they were. Scully looked around the Sicilian inspired backyard living space with a large outdoor fireplace as well as a pit along with water features that decorated the back wall and knew she would never invite any of these people to their Unremarkable House* with nothing but dirt and grass in their backyard and a beautiful view of the run down barn on their property but still it was nothing like this place. Of course she knew also that she had never wanted to invite them in the first place.

"Dr. Scully!", a few hands came out to shake with hers.

She nodded and shook hands and with each person she introduced Mulder. Mildred lead them to one of the many patio tables and chairs and they sat down. George was seated at the table already and Mulder handed him the bag of imported beers and wine. "Oh thanks there, Fox..."

"Ah...", he said, trying to be polite. "Everyone calls me Mulder..."

"Oh," George said, nodding. "Well...We already have some cold ones, you want one?"

"Sure...", Mulder answered.

George stood up and opened an outdoor fridge next to the grill. He came back with four beers and placed one in front of the couple and gave his wife one. "Did you have a change of clothes in your car?", George joked.

"Nope...But...You know...", Mulder said, shrugging.

"Well, glad you could make it...", George smiled.

"Thanks...", Mulder said, placing his hand across the back of Scully's chair. They were seated closely together.

"So...", Mildred said. "How have things been at Our Lady for you, Dr. Scully?"

"They've been great...", she smiled. "Wonderful...", she said, shifting in her seat.

She glanced around at the faces around her. Some were looking in their direction but the others were laughing and chatting amongst themselves. Mulder could tell she was very uncomfortable.

"You know there's not many of us...the doctors and nurses at Our Lady of Sorrows...With the nuns doing most of the nursing...so we try to get together whenever we can..."

"Is that right...", Scully smiled.

"Yeah...Oh...this is my son and daughter," she said, pointing to a small six year old red headed little girl with blue eyes who ran up to her mother. The boy, a red head as well, stood back a little, weary of the strangers that sat near his parents.

Mulder sat up and looked at the girl and then glanced over to Scully to see her reaction. She smiled and extended her hand. "Hi there...What's your name?"

The girl who was hiding in her mother's arms, smiled and extended her hand. "Mary..."

"That's a pretty name...And what's your name?", Scully said, glancing at the boy, she figured was about ten.

"Michael...", the boy said. "You got any kids?"

"Yes!", she slipped.

"No," Mulder said.

Mildred's eye brow raised and she glanced over to her husband. They were both silent as they watched the young couple. Mulder placed a firm hand on Scully's shoulder as his eyes were locked on hers. She then lowered her eyes and his grip tightened. He was hoping the Avery's would ignore that little slip but they apparently didn't seem to get the hint.

"You do or you don't have kids?", Mildred asked straight forwardly.

Scully turned to Mulder and he nodded. "We had a son..."

"Oh I'm so sorry," Mildred said. "How long ago..."

Scully cleared her throat. She was very uncomfortable but there was nothing she could do about it now. It had been her slip up. They'd agreed to never mention William to anyone at Our Lady of Sorrows. She knew that for a few years no one even knew she was in a relationship let alone a mother but when Mulder was cleared by the FBI, her fellow doctors soon saw them together more frequently but the news about them having a child was still something she didn't want to discuss with total strangers.

"I'd...rather not talk about it," Scully said, glancing down at her hands.

"I'm so sorry...", Mildred said. "That's not why we invited you here to make you depressed..."

"No, I'm okay," she said with a forced smile.

Mildred slid the beer directly in front of Scully. "Take a swig...Again, I didn't mean...He's just a little boy..."

"I know," Scully smiled.

She grabbed the beer and took a sip. Mulder's grip on her shoulder had tightened into a near vice grip and so she turned to him and with her eyes told him to calm down. He relaxed his grip and then took a swig of his own beer. A few other doctor's approached Scully. "Dr. Scully," a tall man said. "Hello," he said, nodding to Mulder.

Mulder extended his hand. "Fox Mulder..."

"I'm Dr. Harrington...I work with Dana...I've seen you around but we never really met..."

"Right...", Mulder nodded.

"We didn't even know you were in a relationship for quite a long time," one of the female doctors spoke, glowering at Scully.

"Well I am...", Scully said as her eyes narrowed. Mulder could tell that this woman got under Scully's skin. "It's been almost a 20 yr love affair..."

"Almost Twenty years!", Mildred gasped. "And you never married?"

Mulder suddenly felt like there was a large spot-light on them and he could feel Scully tense up along-side of him. He knew that at any moment she would snap, her legendary Irish temper would rear its feisty little red head if he didn't interfer. "That's right...We are comfortable as we are...", he said, glancing at each gaped open-mouth. "Its an ever-lasting love..."

The female doctor scoffed and walked off but she was quickly replaced by another gawker. A crowd had somehow formed around them and no one seemed to notice how uncomfortable they were.

"How did you meet?", someone asked.

Mildred looked curiously at the couple. "Why do you call each other Mulder and Scully?"

Scully turned to Mulder and in their silent conversation that only they could do, they asked each other if they should tell about themselves or get up an flee. Mulder shrugged. It was information anyone could find out about them on the Internet if they were so inclined. Scully licked her lips and then turned back to the nosey people that were waiting patiently for them to answer. "Ummm," Scully said, clearing her throat. "Mulder and I were FBI Agents..."

**Please Leave A Review: Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Know You**

**Part 3**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Present Day, 2011**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

There was a deafening silence as the crowd stared back at them waiting for the punch-line. Scully again cleared her throat and cocked her head to the side. Mildred leaned forward. "I can relate..."

Dr. Harrington huffed."Are you, serious? You were both...FBI? As in...Agents...as in..."

"FBI," Mulder finished for him. "That's right..."

"But your a doctor," Dr. Harrington said, puzzled looking directly at Scully.

"I was a doctor then as well...I taught at Quantico and I was a Pathologist..."

"And I worked Violent Crimes until I worked in my own unit..."

"Where I was transferred to work out in the field as his partner..."

Mildred and the others waited for them to continue their story and when they didn't she nudged her husband in the side. "So," George continued. "You killed people?"

Mulder smiled. "Yes...we did..."

"George, I have family in the FBI, you know they shoot people," Mildred said, rolling her eyes.

"I can't even imagine you...Dr. Scully...shooting someone...I've seen the care you've put into your patients...", Dr. Harrington said, looking confused.

"She did the same as an FBI Agent," Mulder added."Scully was a great asset to the FBI."

"Just as she is at Our Lady," Mildred added. "So...you were partners? Why, isn't that a little cliché?", she smiled.

"Well, I...guess so...", Scully said, turning to Mulder.

"It was love at first sight for the both of us...", Mulder said, his eyes fixed on Scully. "But it took years before we got to that point..."

"How many years?", Mildred questioned.

Scully sighed. "Well...it was..."

"I know you!", a voice rang out in the crowd.

Both Mulder and Scully looked at each other and then turned towards a woman who had pushed her way to the front like they were signing autographs. "Dana Scully, as I live and breath!"

"Rhonda?", Scully said, standing up. "Rhonda Beardon."

"Yes, yes it was!", Rhonda, a woman a little taller than Scully said excitedly.

Scully approached her and they hugged. "Well I can't believe it!", Rhonda said, shaking her head. "My god...it's been over 22 yrs..."

"I know, small world!", Scully said, holding her friend. "I haven't seen you since the Academy...What are you doing here?"

"I have relatives that live in this side of Virginia!", Rhonda smiled. "I came for a visit...And I can't believe I ran into Dana Scully..."

Mildred was watching everything closely. George was too busy tilting his beer bottle back into his gullet to pay attention.

"And who is that handsome man there?", Rhonda asked in a thick Virginian accent.

"Fox Mulder..."

Rhonda's face grew pale. "_The_ Fox Mulder..._Spooky _Mulder?"

"Spooky Mulder?", Mildred repeated, glancing over to George who shrugged his shoulder.

"You and Mulder got married?"

"No...we're not married," Scully said, licking her lips nervously.

"Dana...I just can't believe it...", Rhonda smiled. "First of all, I never thought I'd see you again. I didn't last long out in the field myself...I'm a dentist now, safe and secure...but then the fact that you ended up with Spooky Mulder! Wait till I tell my husband...," she said, glancing around.

Scully followed her eyes in the direction she was looking but her heart sank when her eyes focused on the face of the man coming through the crowd. Scully turned to look at Mulder and he could see her panic face and he stood up.

"What in the hell!", a man's booming voice said.

Scully glanced at Rhonda's shocked and confused expression and then turned to look for Mulder but he had moved out of his seat. She could feel him standing behind her and she relaxed.

"Oh shit!", Mulder said, looking at the short man standing along-side Rhonda.

"Well, well...well...if it isn't Dana Scully and Fox Mulder...together...as in a couple..."

"That's what it is, Tom...", Scully said, coldly.

"I knew it...I knew that's why you were defending him back then."

"Tom...Its been along time," Scully said, looking directly at Tom Colton.

"I heard you left to follow after Mulder.," He then turned his attention to Mulder who was towering above Scully. "And I heard you got booted out of the Agency," Tom said, looking directly at Mulder. "They finally got rid of Spooky Mulder..."

The crowd seemed to step in closer and Scully felt like the air was being drained out of her lungs. Mulder put his hand around her waist. "I'm doing well now, Tom...How about you!"

"I'm still FBI," he sneered.

"I see you're still a prick!", Mulder said, pulling Scully back from the Colton's.

Rhonda looked alarmed but Mildred stood up and smiled at everyone. "Let's all sit down...George, are you checking on the food?"

"We had it catered!" George said annoyed, crossing his legs and getting comfortable in his seat as if he were watching a wrestling match.

"That's right...we did...We always do", Mildred said, trying to defuse the situation. "Ummm...Let's just all sit down and relax..."

Mulder walked Scully back over to the table with Mildred and George and then Tom and Rhonda Colton sat down at the table next to them. Mildred urged them to scoot the table together. Scully looked horrified and shot a look over to Mulder but he touched her arm, letting her know that every thing would be okay. She could tell from his face he didn't believe it himself though.

"Rhonda, is my sister," Mildred announced.

Scully's shoulders slumped slightly but she kept her cool. She smiled at her friend Rhonda but kept her eyes off Tom. Tom was too busy glaring at Mulder.

"Small world..._Virginia_ is a small world..." Scully sighed.

"Dana and I were good friends in the Academy...", Rhonda said.

"You were?", Tom said, staring at his wife. "You do know that Dana and I dated, don't you?"

"Oh boy!", Scully said, sitting back in her seat.

Mulder turned to look at her. "I suspected it, that time we worked with him...but you never told me you had dated him..."

Scully's face turned a crimson red. "I didn't?"

"No...No, you did not," he said, curtly.

"You dated my friend?", Rhonda said glaring at Tom.

"It was very brief...Before I met you Rhonda...", Scully added. "Very brief..."

"A few weeks...", Tom admitted. "Nothing became of it...She moved on to her teacher, Jack Willis."

"You dated Jack Willis?", Rhonda asked.

"Yes for nearly a year...", Scully said, as her face seemed to re-redden.

"Looks like the only ones that didn't date were you and Mulder here," Mildred said, talking to her sister.

Rhonda smiled at Mulder but he quickly looked over to Scully. Her eyes had darkened slightly as she stared back at her old friend. Tom, as usual, needed the spot-light and so he turned his attention back to Spooky. "So what do you do now, Mulder? Still chasing after reticula's?"

"Re-what?", Mildred asked.

"Little green men on Reticuli...", Tom said, matter-of-factually. "See...Mulder here was a joke at the FBI..."

"That's not true, Tom!", Scully interjected. "Mulder was a very respected Agent..."

"Who headed a division called the X-Files," Tom continued. "They investigated mythical creatures..."

"Oh you can't be serious," Mildred said, rolling her eyes disbelieving Tom.

"Very serious...ask them...Explain to them Mulder how a man can be over a hundred years old when he looks thirty and shape-shift..."

Mildred turned to look at both Mulder and Scully. "Really? That's what you did?"

"We investigated unknown phenomenon and we had a high arrest record...", Scully answered, her eyes fixed on Colton.

Scully could tell that Rhonda had a burning question. "You and Tom didn't?", Rhonda asked, her eyes cast down.

"Oh no...", Scully said, quickly.

"Oh good, " Rhonda said, relieved. "Because that would be pretty awkward."

"Very awkward...", Mildred added.

"For all of us...", Mulder sighed.

Tom scoffed. "No...I wasn't able to melt the Ice Queen."

Before Scully could stop him, Mulder stood up and popped Tom Colton in the the left eye. Tom yelped and covered his eye not fighting back as he slinked down in his chair. Scully grabbed Mulder's arm. Her eyes were burning holes into him. He shrugged and then sat back down. George roared with laughter in between sipping on his beer. "He's had that coming for years..."

"You sure now how to pick them," Mildred said rolling her eyes at her sister.

Rhonda blushed with embarrassment. "I'll go get some ice...", she said, standing up.

She motioned for Scully to follow her. Scully turned back to look at Mulder, she was wordlessly pleading with him not to do anything else in front of her colleagues. He nodded that he understood and then she made her way through the thick crowd of gawkers that had encircled around the two tables.

Mildred smiled at Mulder and offered him another beer. He nodded. She stood up and retrieved another round, handing one to Tom. He placed the beer against his swollen eye. "You know Mulder, I could arrest you for attacking an FBI agent..."

"Last I heard, Tom...You were at the bottom of the barrel...Desk job...I don't think anyone would take you too seriously," Mulder smirked.

Tom glanced over to his sister-n-law who had a smile on her face along with George who was chuckling at his expense and he sat back in his chair, the beer bottle propped against his face.

"Anyway...", Mildred added. "Ignore him...", she smiled.

"I will," Mulder said, twisting the top of the beer.

One of the caterer's walked over to Mildred's side and motioned for her to step over to where they were setting up buffet style. Mildred excused herself and then walked over to the area. She then made a grand announcement that it was time to eat and a line quickly formed for the food. Mulder sat at the table alone, even Tom had joined the line and he waited for Scully to return. He spotted her and she smiled at him. "Come on Mulder, let's get in line..."

**Please Leave FeedBack; Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Know You**

**Part 4**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Present Day, 2011**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Scully could tell from the non-return of a smile and the way Mulder had pursed his lips that he was upset with her. He placed his hand on his spot but he kept quiet the entire time they went through the line. There wasn't much Scully could eat. This was traditional southern food, full of butter, mayonnaise and everything that tasted delicious but that she avoided like the plague. She moved straight for the salad. Mulder on the other hand went straight for the steak and after a 'look' from Scully, he placed less fattening foods on his plate and added some veggies and fruit. As they walked back to the table Scully slowed down so that Mulder would lean down to her ear. "You're mad at me..."

Mulder rolled his eyes slightly. "I'm not mad, Scully...", he exclaimed.

She huffed and then sat down at the table. Mulder pushed in her seat and sat down beside her. He immediately noticed that Tom had moved to a far off table leaving his wife to sit next to Scully and her sister Mildred. In Tom's seat, Dr. Harrington sat instead. Mulder nodded to the doctor who smiled sheepishly as he then glanced over to Scully. Mulder's hand suddenly crept along the back of her chair and she turned to look at Mulder. They eyed each other for a second, talking wordlessly. Mulder broke her gaze and Scully sighed and licked her lips. She could feel that she was being watched by Rhonda and so she decided to engage her in conversation.

"So Rhonda, where do you live now? Where's your dental practice located at?"

Rhonda smiled. "Tom and I live in Raleigh...My practice is there..."

"Oh...That sounds lovely..."

"It is. I'm doing well...I'm a much better dentist than I was an FBI Agent...", Rhonda giggled.

"Oh I wouldn't say that," Scully smiled. "You were brilliant..."

"Not as Brilliant as you, Dana...I mean, how many students get recruited to teach at Quantico straight out of the Academy?"

Scully blushed and looked down. Mildred's eyes widened. "That's why we're so lucky to have you, Dr. Scully at Our Lady. Tell me, how did you go from Pathology to being a Pediatric Specialist?"

Mulder placed a hand on Scully's lap, his hand hidden by the table cloth. "Well...I was teaching at Quantico," she said, turning slightly towards Mulder. "It just didn't hold my interest any more..."

Rhonda looked at Mulder briefly. "Not after all the exciting things you did in the X-Files..."

Both Mulder and Scully nodded. "Yes, " she answered. "I took a year or two off and then went back to school. I'm still a licensed Pathologist...but yes, I thought it would be better to work with children than more dead bodies..."

"That explains why you're so passionate in your work, after having lost...you know," Mildred said.

Scully looked down at her plate and Mulder gripped her shoulders. Rhonda looked confused but didn't say anything. Dr. Harrington hung on every word. Mulder was curious about the tall man. He could tell from the frequent glances in Scully's direction that he was attracted to her. It was not unusual for men to admire Scully. _Just as long as that was all it was_, Mulder reasoned.

Dr. Harrington spoke. "I know that if it weren't for you, Christian would not be here today...", he added. "I'm glad you switched disciplines."

"Thank You," she smiled.

"What about you, Mulder?", Rhonda asked.

Mulder could tell there wasn't a hint of contentment in her voice. "I own my own business...", he said, sitting back.

"You're a Psychologist, right?", Rhonda asked, trying to remember what she learned of Spooky Mulder at the Academy.

"That's right," Mulder answered.

"Oh, ", Mildred smiled.

"I'm a lawyer myself, " George added. "They'll always need doctors, psychologist and lawyers..."

"Well...that's not what I do currently though," Mulder added. "I'm continuing my work from the X-Files privately."

Rhonda looked stunned. She then turned to her sister. "This food is delicious...They're an excellent caterer..."

"I'm not too pleased with them right now myself," Mildred added.

Mulder glanced over to Scully and she could see that Rhonda's dismissal had stung slightly. It had been awhile since he'd dealt with people laughing at him and she knew he was taking it personally. She could see it only in his eyes though and it hurt her. Without speaking a word, she asked him if he wanted to leave? He nodded that he did. She could see he had barely touched his own plate.

"Well, thanks...", she said, picking up her half eaten plate. "But we better get back to that grocery store and get home before it gets too dark...There's no street lights out where we live..."

"You're going already?", Mildred said, surprised.

"It's a lovely party but we better go...", Scully smiled, as she dumped their plates in the garbage can not far from their table.

Mildred Avery stood up and held Scully's hand. "I'm glad we ran into you both at the store. Don't be a stranger at work, now..."

"I won't," she said determinedly. "Thank You again..."

"Yes, Thank You. It's nice meeting you all...", Mulder said, shaking hands with George and then Mildred.

Rhonda stood up and came over to Scully's side. She hugged her tightly. "Oh Dana...here's my number," she said, handing her a card. "Promise me you'll call..."

"I promise...", Scully smiled.

Rhonda hugged Mulder lightly and they both stepped back from each other awkwardly. Tom Colton walked up to the table, holding ice cubes wrapped in a plastic bag to his eye. "Mulder...going so soon? Going off to chase aliens", he said, cocky.

"We've got to get home...", Scully said, glaring at Tom.

"Tom!", Rhonda said, alarmed. "You can be such an ass at times!"

Scully moved past Tom and shook hands with Dr. Harrington. "See you at work tomorrow," he said, nodding towards her.

"Yes, see you tomorrow..."

Mulder shook his hand, stepping past Tom Colton. Tom stood there watching as they began to walk away. "Bye Spooky!"

Scully gripped Mulder's arm, trying to mask her hold on him by looping her arm through his. "Come on Mulder...Forget him..."

He stopped in his tracks and then slipped his arm around her waist and bent down and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. "Grocery shopping now, right?"

"Right...", she smiled. "I think we've had enough of bonding with others..."

"Yes we have..."

"You will help me this time?', she said, as they reached their car.

Mulder smiled slyly. "To get away from those people, Scully...I'd do just about anything..."

"Alright...", she smiled, slipping into the passenger seat. "I'm holding you to that..."

"You'll see...", he chuckled.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Know You**

**Part 5**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Present Day, 2011**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Scully watched as the houses of various sizes flew past her passenger window as Mulder drove away as quickly as he could from the Avery home.

"So...", Mulder said, glancing over to Scully. "You and Tom..."

She turned from the window to look at him and then broke out into a small laugh. "Mulder...it was before I met you...You can't possibly get upset over that..."

"But you didn't tell me...", he said, glancing back to her. "I'm sure you'd feel the same way had we gone to some party and you found out I dated Skinner's secretary, Kimberly..."

She sighed and glanced down at his lap. She placed her hand on his leg and squeezed it lightly. "Okay...I would certainly feel the same way..."

"Okay then," he continued.

"But Mulder...", she began.

"Humor me...", he said.

Scully shrugged her shoulder's. "Okay...It was when I first started at the Academy...I thought he was charming..."

"HIM?", Mulder said, questioning.

She sighed again loudly. "He could be charming when he wanted to be...Nothing like you though..."

"Sucking up, Scully?", he said, raising an eyebrow.

She smiled. "I found out quickly that it was an act, Mulder. Tom was a pompous little weasel...I moved on to Jack, like he said..."

Mulder nodded. "Okay...but the next party there won't be any more of your ex's coming out of the wood work, will there? Like Grandpa Daniel won't make an appearance will he?"

Scully didn't answer, instead she decided to turn the table on him. "What's with this dating Kimberly thing?", she said, crossing her arms in front of her.

Mulder looked stunned. "Scully, come on...", he said, rolling his eyes. "Besides I'm pretty sure the Skinman and Kimberly were knocking boots..."

Scully gasped. "No way..."

"Seriously," he said, turning to her. "If they didn't...they should have. It would've made working with Skinner easier. Maybe he wouldnt've been so tightly wound..."

"The next time he calls I'll be sure to suggest that...",Scully laughed. "Isn't she still his secretary?"

Mulder smiled but it soon faded."Who's this Dr. Harrington?"

Scully rolled her eyes. "Just a colleague Mulder..."

He looked at her carefully and then nodded.

"Besides...Like Bill says, it would take more than dynamite to get me away from you..."

"Good ole Bill," Mulder said dryly.

Scully smiled. "Honestly...there's nothing to worry about ever...No one could ever compare..."

"I know that...", he said with a sly smile. "I'm too good a lover..."

Scully's eyes widened and she smiled shyly but she didn't deny it. Mulder chuckled proudly as they continued their drive on through the town towards where they had begun just a few short hours before. Mulder pulled into an empty parking space and they both stepped out of the car. Scully grabbed for the buggy but Mulder took it over much to her surprise. He followed behind her as they re-entered the store. She pulled out her list again, glancing up at Mulder but he didn't flinch or act annoyed as they began the tedious task, as Mulder saw it, of shopping. In each row Scully took her time as Mulder tried to hide his discomfort though he wasn't doing a good job of it. Scully ignored him as she always did as she checked the sales against her list. He peeked up when they reached the snack aisle with the sunflower seeds as Scully threw several packs into the buggy for him. She smiled to herself because once again three year old Mulder had resurfaced. With this second grocery trip they had made it all the way to the counter and after the groceries were bagged and put in the car, Mulder drove them home.

The sun had come and gone as they pulled up to their property. Mulder got out and unlocked the gate in the pitch darkness with nary a star was in the sky. He then drove on, stopping again to re-lock the gate and then drove to their front door. They took the groceries up the steps and began putting each item in its place in the kitchen together in a silent routine after years of comfortable coupling. After they had finished, Scully picked up the home phone and handed it to Mulder. He knew immediately that meant she wasn't cooking and she wanted him to make the dinner call. Scully mussed through his soft dark hair and then turned and headed off for a quick shower. Mulder dialed the pizza number as he kicked off his shoes and then sprawled out on the couch. A wet haired Scully soon joined him as she wedged herself between Mulder and the back of the sofa. She was dressed in one of his t-shirts. Mulder quickly covered her with a blanket just as he had in the past when they would cuddle on his sofa. He kissed her softly on her forehead but Scully could see a far off look in Mulder's eyes.

"What are you thinking?", she asked.

"Just...about coincidences...", he said, staring at the TV screen on low.

"What, like running into Mildred...whose sister was my good friend Rhonda in the Academy..the wife of Tom Colton?", Scully said, filling in the blanks.

"Yeah," he sighed. "What were the odds?"

"I'm just glad we didn't run into them three years ago," she smiled.

"That would NOT have been good...", Mulder added.

"No it wouldn't have...", she continued. "I tell you one thing though..."

"What?", he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm never shopping at that grocery store again..."

Mulder chuckled to himself. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea Scully. I don't think I could handle another '_Invite'_. After years of isolation with just you and me, I don't think I could handle talk about careers or who gave birth to what ugly baby or whose testicles have suddenly shriveled up..."

"God, can you imagine...us like Mildred and George?"

"Or Rhonda and Tom?", he added.

Scully shuddered. "That would be a nightmare..."

"Yes it would...", he smiled. "I like who we are...Mulder and Scully...You can't have one without the other..."

"No you can't, " she said, snuggling into his shoulder under his chin.

"I like waking up to you each morning...I even like shopping with you..."

"Now you're lying," she said.

"No honestly...though its tortuous at times...", he laughed. "There would be no one else I would want to torture me with shopping than you Scully..."

"There's a compliment in there somewhere...", she said, pinching his arm.

Mulder grabbed her and kissed her pinching fingers. "You're cute but dangerous..."

Scully smiled and wagged her eyebrows imitating Mulder. "I can be..."

"Don't I know it," he laughed.

"You know Mulder...I think Tom was always jealous of you..."

"I'm sure he's jealous that you ended up with me...", he said, pointedly.

She smiled timidly. "Poor Rhonda...", Scully said reflecting back on the days events. "He wouldn't even sit with her after you popped him in the eye..."

"He should be glad that's all I did...", Mulder spat. "I should've knocked his teeth in..."

"Thank you for your restraint...", she said, with a raised eyebrow.

Mulder shrugged. "I...ah...", he said, trying to come up with an excuse but it fell flat.

"Well you did restrain yourself the best you could..." ,Scully sighed. "Poor Rhonda trying to tame the wild beast that is Tom Colton..."

"Women always try to do that...Trying to tame us men and it never works," he said, flipping the channel.

Scully smiled broadly. "It doesn't?", she said, surprised.

Mulder shook his head no. "No, it doesn't work Scully..."

Scully settled her head back down on his shoulder as a smile crept over her lips.

**The End**

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


End file.
